


Das Beste

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: 与你的最后一次相见





	Das Beste

「明天之后，这次任务就结束了。」

「那又怎样。」

「只是觉得时间有些久罢了。」

风笑笑，伸手梳理对方散乱的头髮，汗湿的毛毛柞柞的黑髮贴在脖颈，右手所及尽是潮湿粘稠的髮丝与空气。他松鬆手掌，让那人坚韧的发尖从指缝中悉数流出。那时时刻刻对抗著地心引力的黑髮就短暂地印下了他手指的形状，在某些特殊的时候，它们要比那些黏在自己背后的长髮方便许多。武师一遍遍做著这个动作，像是游戏般的，指肚划过那人的头皮，留著温柔与酥麻的触觉。

里包恩没有改变拥抱的姿势，他毫不介意脑后的小动作。心脏的鼓动顺著紧贴的皮肤传到了他的右胸，血管收缩扩张，带著欲望满足的快感在全身激荡汇流，比平时的速度稍微快了半拍，节奏融合得像是同一具躯体。对方举起的右臂蹭过自己的肩膀，不似白日里光滑的质感，棱角却没软了半分。细密的汗珠散了薄薄一层，颤抖著像是清晨叶片上的露珠，但终没有顺著肌肉的纹理滑下。

房间里没有开灯，窗帘的缝隙散进狭窄的柔光。破碎的形象像是几分钟前零乱的片段一样，逻辑并不足以将它们拼凑得严丝合缝。几多轻吟与喘息，夹杂著失焦的眸子，痉挛的只能念出彼此名字的喉管，释放的瞬间大脑不知是一片空白还是被无用的想法挤爆。它们连不起来，他们看不清彼此，但想像让每个画面都更接近完美。

就像大多数在一起的夜晚一样，值得纪念的最后一个任务的前夜没有引起太大波澜。毕竟他们是里包恩与风，经过再大的风浪，感情依旧稳稳地浮于水上，就仿佛在大海里生了个移动的根一般。该做的事情都做过了，睡前惯例的絮叨不可忽略。

「我在想，明天或许不会太顺利。」

武师继续著玩耍般的动作，淡淡地吐出这麽一句。

「你是说最终任务？」

「不只是，」风把头埋在里包恩的肩窝，「有些不好的预感。」

「虽说是委託，但Checkface的底细我们完全不知晓。我不认为这次能全身而退。」

里包恩紧了紧手臂，食指划过风的背脊，那线条直率流畅，伴著下滑带来的冒险般的刺激，比按下扳机抚著枪身都要美妙得多。如果愿意，这副精干的身躯能在下一刻爆发出不可思议的力量，毫不犹豫地将任何人置于死地，而现在它把全部交予自己描摹著的指尖。

是的，全部。

这感觉让他著迷。

「委託人大多是不知道底细的。」

里包恩心不在焉地回答道。

「虽然那些任务的难度很高，但我仍然想不出他集中世界最强七人的原因。」

这件事纠缠在脑海已经太久了。风说过虽然任务安排得巧妙，修行不到确实很难通过，但功夫强悍的武师并不在少数，刻意的执著于最强不知为了什麽。问起的时候，戴著铁帽子的男人只用套话敷衍过去。任务一天天地完成，但疑惑却没随之减少。  
淅淅沥沥的声音在窗外响起来，透进房间的光被水珠打碎，变成颗颗闪耀的亮点。在午夜深邃的黑暗里，他们身处的空间之外尽数浸在一片雨声中。

「下雨了。」

风喃喃地说。他收回手，迟疑了一下将它放在里包恩的脸颊，一隻手只有大拇指轻轻地摩挲。颗粒状的微光安静地跳跃，间断地映在瞳孔，在视网膜上留下一瞬间的亮点，随后消失，新的光点进来。他们彼此都是黑色的眼眸，乾淨的黑色，像是窗外的冷雨夜。他们借著那一点点的光注视著彼此，大半的表情隐在黑色的背景。潮水般的时光一再被拉长，从海中央不远万里地汩汩而来。

「还在想明天的事情？」

「嗯。」

里包恩低头，依著感觉去寻那熟悉的双唇。风微微地扬起头，自然地迎上去，没有任何抗拒也没什麽不好意思的。那依然是一场旷日持久的交缠，他们享受著口腔与舌头构成的温热缱绻。温情很快被粗鲁的索求取代，舌片彼此包卷著放肆地迴旋翻动，时不时划过齿尖的痛觉化为更为敏感的刺激，本是划过碧空的流星寸火化为燃烧天际的焱焰熊熊。

风的手抚过里包恩的后背，武师用了力气，十指放肆地游走在那人的肌肉与经络，颇带著几分贪婪地沉浸在只供独自享用的良辰美景。比自己更坚硬耸直几分的骨骼同时蕴含著寒冰与烈火，他伸出双手将它们全部接下，化为他今生一期一会的爱恋。

风知道，里包恩与自己，并没什麽不同。

「明天的事情，明天就知道了。」

感到了相互摩挲的下体，风结束了这个吻。夜已过半，明日还要早起，武师并不想在最终任务里精神不振。

里包恩扬起嘴角，几缕长黑髮从被子里露出来，随著主人的体势，柔柔地伏在被子上，像一弯黑色的河，又仿佛窗外绵延不绝的雨声。他怔怔地看了许久，杀手也有天生的预感，只是枪械总不比武术，失败和死亡长著同一张面孔，容不得他有半点质询和犹疑。

杀手只能一往无前，永远地赢下去。

相对来说，武师的胜负观念就要达观得多。

里包恩没有想过死，以前没有，现在也没有。爱的愿望与活下去的愿望一样强烈一样毋庸置疑，分不出孰轻孰重，温柔而坚韧地捆绑著他整个生命和灵魂，在每一个瞬间将他从绝境中拽出，一次次复活，一次次重生。他必须永远赢下去。

见的人多了，杀的人也多了，双眼扫去，枪口下众生平等。所幸它们还看得出差异，看得出在世界的尽头，有一个相知人愿意一路同行。

活著的感觉真好，从来没有这麽好过，不是吗？

里包恩缩紧了手臂，像是回应他般的，风也收紧了他的怀抱。成年男人的体味，揉著酸渍与特殊的咸腥，肌肤相贴尽是汗湿的粘稠，污浊得让人有些呼吸不畅，他们却仍不知餍足地在对方身上寻找类似的气味与触感。

那是真真正正的，活著的味道。沉湎得无法自拔，须臾不可离。

四片唇瓣交换著的轻吻渐渐慢了下来，终于停止在沉沉的呼吸中。

夜晚告一段落，雨还没有停。

 

【全文完】


End file.
